fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeo Barnes
Appearance Takeo is a 6 foot tall, lanky guy. He has messy straight blond hair with green eyes that are covered by his black glasses. He wears his blue sweater all the time while also carrying a book bag that carries the many books he reads. He feels comfortable is some blue jeans and a t-shirt but when it's time for work at the bookstore he normally wears his blue jeans but with a dressy white shirt and a black tie. Personality Takeo is a sweet, caring person; he would do anything to make you smile. Sadly, sometimes his sweetness becomes accidental flirting and he gets extremely embarrassed when he catches himself doing it. He enjoys to read, he enjoys it a lot. He's always carrying around at least one book and tends to reread every book. He always get worried when someone doesn't feel good or is just having a bad day. He is a very determined person, once he gets his mind around something there is go going back for him unless it's truly necessary. He's a very friendly person, will talk to anyone who would talk to him but does enjoy his own time alone to read and relax. History Takeo, born and raised in Onibus, lived with his parents, but he often spent most of his time with his grandfather since his parents worked a lot since his mother was a doctor and father a business man. Takeo grew his love for books from his grandfather because he owned a bookstore and he would help him and read books. His grandfather taught him Archive when he turned 11 and Takeo used it to keep track on what books he read so far and to learn more about authors. Takeo continuously visited his grandfather and helped around the store and read books until he was about 18 when his grandfather died of a stroke. Takeo grew extremely depressed, he didn't go near the shop nor read a single book for 2 years. His father quit being a business man and took over the bookstore and once Takeo felt better after 2 years of depression he helped out the store; his father would handle the money and re-stocking part while Takeo handled customers and to notify his father what books they should bring in. Takeo grew happier the more he work at the store and meeting people who enjoyed the same kind of books he did. After meeting Umi, his girlfriend, he joined Koma Inu but still continued to work at the bookstore. Magic and Abilities Archive Spells * Force Blast ''': A form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast.. * '''Force Shield : A shield from screens of Archive Magic. It can withstand a few minutes of continues attacks before shattering. * Telepathy '(念話 ''Terepashī): He is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. * '''Information Transfer: Transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since the he can send information to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his comrades navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the he can transfer also has the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments. Synopsis * Love is an Open...Book?